Love You
by sheren
Summary: Perasaan terpendam yg terungkap antara dua sahabat/*kau harus dihukum dobe*menjauh dariku Teme!*/
1. Chapter 1

"Apa kau percaya kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu Dobe?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku kita tidak mungkin jadi sahabat seperti ini Teme"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

"**Love You"**

Hari yang indah dimana matahari bersinar cerah di langit yang biru tanpa satu pun awan yang menghiasinya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit tersebut. Langit yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang memiliki mata yang berwarna sama seperti sang langit bahkan lebih indah.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda raven tersebut sedang beristirahat (dibaca: bolos) di atap sekolah, ia sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk belajar apalagi dengan sensei aneh yang selalu terlambat dengan alasan konyol.

"Ketemu!"

Seru sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga sang Uchiha.

"Teme! Kau bolos lagi ya?!" tanya pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang pemuda manis dengan senyum secerah mentari dan mata biru yang indah melebihi langit saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan trademark andalannya

"Grhh… hentikan 'Hn' mu itu, aku tidak mengerti" rutuk Naruto

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan kehadiran Naruto, padahal ini masih di jam pelajaran.

"Sama denganmu hehehe…. Aku bosan dikelas terus Teme…" kata Naruto yang ikut mengambil posisi untuk berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Wah… hari ini cerah sekali ya…" kata Naruto

"Hn"

"Indah sekali, pantas saja kau betah berlama-lama disini teme" ujar Naruto

"Hn, tapi ada yang lebih indah dari pada ini Dobe" kata Sasuke

"Oh ya? Apa? Dimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"…." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke

"Dasar pelit" lanjut Naruto

'Itu kau Dobe' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Langit yang kupandangi dari tadi saat ini tidak lagi begitu menarik. Saat ini ada yang lebih menarik dari pada itu, dan sesuatu itu sedang berbaring disampingku saat ini. Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang bisa mengalihkan segalanya dariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Berada di dekatnya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira bagiku.

Aku menyukainya. Itulah fakta yang tak bisa hatiku pungkiri. Hari demi hari perasaanku semakin besar padanya. Jangan suruh aku untuk mengakui perasaanku pada si Dobe itu, hal itu sudah pernah kulakukan yah walau terkesan seperti tidak serius, kalian tahu, jawabannya saat itu membuatku sangat frustasi.

**Flashback**

"Apa kau percaya kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu Dobe?" kata Sasuke pada Naruto

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku kita tidak mungkin jadi sahabat seperti ini Teme" balas Naruto

"Sahabat ya… hanya itu…?" kata Sasuke lagi

"Tentu saja memang apa lagi Teme, kau ini aneh-aneh saja" ucap Naruto

**Flasback end**

Kejadian tersebut benar-benar menohok hatiku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku harus bisa mendapatkannya.

'**Sasuke POV End'**

TENG TENG TENG

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi dengan segera Sasuke bangun dari acara istirahatnya (masih dibaca bolos) dan bermaksud untuk segera pulang.

"Hei Do…be…" perkataan Sasuke terputus begitu mendapati Naruto yang tertidur dengan lelap disampingnya.

Wajah tidur Naruto benar-benar sangat indah di mata Sasuke saat ini. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak perlahan membelai surai pirang acak-acakan yang ternyata sangat lembut itu. Lalu tangan tersebut berpindah ke bibir cherry milik Naruto, bibir yang benar-benar menggoda iman Sasuke untuk mengecupnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke makin mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan akhirnya bibirnya berhasil meraih bibir lembut Naruto.

Sebuah ciuman lembut namun singkat karena Sasuke langsung tersadar dari apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Sial… ini berbahaya… apa yang telah kulakukan…." Ratap Sasuke dalam hati yang sebenarnya sedikit berbahagia karena berhasil mengecup bibir cherry Naruto yang menggoda.

"Ngh… Te-teme? Kau ke-kenapa? Tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ti-tidak ada, ayo pu-pulang" gagap Sasuke (woiiii Si Sasu bisa gagap juga…*plak! Ma-maaf*)

"O-oke…" gagap Naruto juga yang ternyata tidak tidur seperti yang Sasuke kira.

Naruto's house

"Naru… ayo turun…. Makanan sudah siap" teriak ibu Naruto aka Kushina dari ruang makan.

"…"

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? aneh" lanjut Kushina yang tidak mendapat respon dari anak satu-satunya itu.

Sementara itu dikamarnya terlihat Naruto yang tengah bergulung dengan selimut orange bermotif 'kyubi' rubah kesaayangannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di atap tadi. Kejadian dimana Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirnya.

'**Naruto POV'**

Gyaaaa…. aku diciumnya…. Bagaimana ini… apa yang harus kulakukan? Sial kenapa aku terkesan senang baget di cium si Teme, Arghhh… ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

Apa maksudmu melakukannya Teme? Aku harus bagaimana jika bertemu denganmu?

'**Naruto POV end'**

Konoha High masih seperti biasa tapi disana di sebuah kelas terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah galau dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Ga-Gaara!" pekik Naruto yang kaget dengan kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba baginya dan membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Tumben kau datang pagi Naru?" tanya Gaara

"Aku juga heran pada diriku sendiri…" jawab Naruto.

"Dasar aneh" ucap Gaara kemudian. Gaara adalah salah satu sahabat baik Naruto di sekolah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan lumayan pendiam.

"Arrrrghhhhh….." teriak Naruto yang membuat kaget penghuni kelasnya tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan maksud bolos lagi untuk mencari ketenangan hati.

"Do…" kata-kata Sasuke terputus karena Naruto berlalu begitu saja melewatinya tanpa memberikan salam seerti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Pikir Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di sekolah

Barlari dan terus berlari. Itu yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Dalam pikirannya kembali teringat kata-kata Ssasuke saat itu.

"Apa kau percaya kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu Dobe?"

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali dalam pikirannya. 'Apakah Sasuke serius sewaktu mengucapkan hal itu… tapi Sasuke kan hanya bilang kalau dia suka padaku' pikir Naruto lagi.

Argghh… ini membingungkan pikir Naruto sambil menjambak-jambak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

Sasuke yang merasakan keanehan akan sikap Naruto akhirnya mengikuti Naruto dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Aneh, pikir Sasuke sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan disin?" tanya Sasuke

"Huuaaa… Te-teme! Kau mengagetkanku" teriak Naruto

"Hn"

"Hentikan Hn mu itu Teme" lanjut Naruto

"Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai ayo kekelas" ajak Sasuke

"…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ne Teme… apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto akhirnya

Seketika itu badan Sasuke mengeras, ia tak pernah menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jawab aku Sasuke" lanjut Naruto

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa, haruskah ia berteriak 'Ya! Aku menyukaimu Dobe' begitu? Lupakan itu tidak mungkin! Harga dirinya tidak mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto lagi

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya berjalan menuju atap. Sesampainya disana langsung saja Sasuke menghimpit Naruto antara dirinya dan dinding.

"Apa maksudmu berkata Seperti itu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau pernah bertanya tentang hal seperti itu padaku kan Sasuke? apakah karena suka padaku kau sampai… men-menciumku ke-kemarin,,,?" lanjut Naruto

"A-apa mak-maksudmu Baka!" gagap Sasuke

" Aku tidak tidur Teme, aku tahu apa yang kau lalukan padaku ke…"

Kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Ciuman yang penuh perasaan dan tidak menuntut.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Apa-apan kau Teme!" teriak Naruto

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja Naruto. AKU MENYUKAIMU DOBE! TIDAK! AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO!" tegas Sasuke

Tbc

Oh ya minna…. minal aidin wal faizin, maafkan lahir dan batin ya

Hehe… gimana? Bagus gak? Kalau aneh jangan ditanya udah pasti jawabannya 'IYA'. Walaupun begitu, Review please… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja Naruto. AKU MENYUKAIMU DOBE! TIDAK! AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO!" tegas Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

"**Love You"**

'**Naruto POV'**

"AKU MENYUKAIMU DOBE! TIDAK! AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO!" mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tersebut entah mengapa membuat pikiranku sangat terganggu. Walau begitu aku sedikit heran dengan perasaan bahagia yang sedikit terselip di hatiku ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Apa aku juga mencintainya? Tidak! Itu tidak benar aku tidak mencintainya. Kami ini sama-sama laki-laki, yah walaupun hal itu tidak lagi tabu sekarang tapi… hal itu tetap menggangguku. Orang sepertiku tidak pantas bersamanya. Ya tidak akan pernah pantas.

'**Naruto POV end'**

Di atap sekolah masih terlihat dua insan yang masih dalam keadaan semula dimana Sasuke menghimpit Naruto antara dinding dan dirinya.

"Kau pasti sendang mempermainkanku kan, Teme?" kata Naruto memecah kesunyian

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkanmu Naruto? kata Sasuke

"I-itu…"

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke

"A-aku ti-tidak yakin… hmph"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh bibir Sasuke yang lagi-lagi singgah di bibir cherry Naruto tanpa permisi. Berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan sedikit menuntut, tanpa permisi berani menginvansi rongga lembab Naruto yang hangat seolah berusaha meyakinkan Naruto akan keseriusannya saat ini.

"Hmph…ngh.. Su..ke" desah Naruto yang mulai kehabisan nafas sementara Sasuke mulai melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih ke leher jenjeng Naruto meninggalkan bercak merah di sana 'kissmark'.

BRUK!

Entah tenaga dari mana, Naruto berhasil mendorong Sasuke hingga terjerembab dengan sedikit tidak elitnya. Memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang nanar dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Sial sial sial, kenapa jadi begini… mendengarnya berkata seperti itu entah mengapa membuatku panas dan langsung saja menyerangnya seperti itu. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Bagaimana kalau Si Dobe itu tidak lagi mau bertemu denganku? Gah… ini tidak bisa dibiarkan… bagaimanapun juga Dobe itu harus jadi milikku.

'**Sasuke POV end'**

v^.^v

Saat ini Naruto tengah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Semenjak pulang dari sekolah Naruto langsung masuk kekamarnya dan menolak untuk keluar dari sana.

"Anak itu kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini sering mengurung diri seperti itu… hah~ terserah lah paling juga nanti baik sendiri" kata Kushina ibu Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap anaknya akhir-akhir ini.

Di kamarnya, Naruto sedang meringkuk dibawah selimut kesayangannya, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke di sekolah tadi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimanaa mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu populer dikalangan para gadis malah suka kepadanya yang biasa-biasa saja(menurut Naruto).

Naruto, dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati cermin yang ada dikamarnya. Terlihat jelas olehnya kissmark yang dibuat Sasuke tadi. Badannya bergetar menahan rasa tak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lagi pula ia masih belum yakin akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan Sasuke…?" lirih Naruto disela-sela isakannya.

"Tidak ada" jawab sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Naruto.

"Sasu-ke?!" kaget Naruto yang tak menyangka saat ini Sasuke tengah ada di kamarnya.

Tanpa izin dari yang punya Sasuke seenak jidatnya saja langung mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan Naruto" kata Sasuke kemudian

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

"Dengar Naruto, jika pernyataanku membuatmu jadi tidak nyaman seperti ini, lebih baik lupakan saja anggap saja aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padamu" lanjut Sasuke

"Apa-apaan itu?!" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini Dobe, aku yakin kau pasti akan berusaha menjauhiku, benar kan?" kata Sasuke lagi

Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke, karena walaupun sedikit memang terpikir olehnya untuk menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Hn, aku pergi…" lanjut Sasuke

Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang, melupakan, dia pikir gampang melupakan hal seperti itu kata Naruto dalam hati yang entah kenapa terselip perasaan tidak rela di hatinya.

^0^

Sasuke terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Keinginannya untuk meninggalkan kamar Naruto terhenti, perlahan ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"A-apa-apaan kau Dobe?" kaget Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah seperti tomat busuk.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya dari sosok bersurai pirang yang tengah memeluknya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang pikir Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak mau… entah kenapa aku tidak mau melupakan yang sudah terjadi Teme"kata Naruto.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Aku tak menyangka Naruto ternyata tidak ingin melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kami, apakah dia juga… ah tidak jangan yakin dulu. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin Naruto menjauhiku. Memang aku sangat menginginkannya menjadi milikku tapi itu tidak ada artinya jika dia tidak bahagia dengan semua itu. aku paling tidak suka melihat wajah sedihnya.

"Teme… aku tidak mau…melupakannya…" ulang Naruto

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua itu Dobe?" tanyaku

"Aku juga tidak tahu… entah mengapa dada ini terasa sakit ketika kau menyuruhku melupakan semuanya. Aku.. tidak mau…" kata Naruto yang mulai terisak di punggungku

Aku berbalik dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Perlahan kuhapus aliran bening yang mengalir dipipinya. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Dobe?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak yakin Teme… tapi terkadang aku merasa sakit melihatmu dekat dengan gadis-gadis disekelilingmu. Aku tidak tau kenapa…" jawab Naruto

Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutku. Bahagia, aku sangat bahagia, tak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa si Dobe ini sebenarnya juga punya rasa kepadaku. Jika aku bukan seorang Uchiha saat ini aku pasti sedang nari-nari gaje karena kesenangan.

'**Sasuke POV end'**

"Aku tidak yakin Teme… tapi terkadang aku merasa sakit melihatmu dekat dengan gadis-gadis disekelilingmu. Aku tidak tau kenapa…" jawab Naruto

Sasuke benar-benar bahagia mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan mencium Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Ciuman lembut yang menyimpan hasrat dari sepasang pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang itu. Naruto sempat kaget ketika Sasuke menciumnya tapi tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto bahkan ia terkesan menikmati perlakuan Sasuke tersebut padanya.

"Katakan Dobe apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke saat mengakhiri ciumannya.

'I-itu… a-aku…aku mencintaimu Sasu-Teme" kata Naruto

Lagi, Sasuke melumat bibir cherry Naruto. melumat seakan tiada hari esok untuk menikmatinyaa lagi.

"Ngh.."desah Naruto disela ciuman mereka

"Hen-hentikan Te-me" kata Naruto yang mulai kehabisan pasikan oksigen

"Tidak! Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku memendam perasaanku padamu Dobe?"kata Sasuke sambil beralih menciumi leher jenjang Naruto

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu itu Te-teme" jawaab Naruto

"Kau harus dihukum karena telah membuatku menunggu Dobe" kata Sasuke

"A-apha ah.." kata Naruto

"Nikmati Hukumanmu Dobe" kata Sasuke dengan seringai mesum diwajahnya

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Tidakkk menjauh dariku TEME" teriak Naruto ketakutan

"Itadakimasu" lanjut Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya

"Hyaaa… akh.. nghh.. TE-ME!" poor Naruto

**END**

Nah nah nah… Sampai disini dulu…. Ren minta maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini apalagi ceritanya gaje gini tapi… mohon di review ya…

_Review please_

Omake

Ternyata dan ternyata Nyonya Kushina Uzumaki sedari tadi menguping apa yang terjadi di kamar putra satu-satunya. Terlihat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo miko-chan aku punya kabar bagus nih" kata Kushina yang ternyata menelpon sahabatnya Uchiha Mikoto ibu Sasuke

"Apa itu kushi-chan" tanya mikoto antusias

"Kau tahu, Sasu-chan dan Naru-chan sedang bermesraan di kamar dan ada kemungkinan kita aakan jadi besan Miko-chan" jawab Kushina

"Kyaaaaaa… akhirnya impian kita kesampaian juga" kata Mikoto

"Sudah dulu ya, aku masih mau mengamati(mengintip) mereka" kata Kushina

"Tunggu aku akan segera kesana" lanjut Mikoto dan langsung melesat menuju rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang ada di sebelah.

"Dasar Fujoshi" kata Kushina(padahal sendirinya juga fujoshi akut) dan kembali melaanjutkan kegiatannya mengamati(mengintip) SasuNaru.


End file.
